Talk:Raging Mushroom/@comment-213.119.32.191-20150109201909/@comment-213.119.32.191-20150110140219
Another good point. And once a Mamono imprints upon a man then he'll be the only person to be able to please her anymore. So if you rape one, she won't feel pleasure from it. And since their imprinting is instinctual, and therefore subconscious, than married mamono should, in theory, have nothing to fear if the mushroom only responds to subconscious feelings. And if it does work on them, guess that means their "love" isn't as deep as they claim... Besides, it should be nice to let mamono know that, normally, rape isn't and shouldn't be enjoyable. Yes, they ''enjoy it, but that' only because their instinct forces them to see anything sex related as good. As long as it gets them laid, they don't care at all about the methods or even consequences. It's made pretty clear exactly how hedonistic and depraved they are. The only reason why mamono haven't harmed anyone and can get away with it is because their DE brainwashes their victim. A mamono raping random men helps their cause because it essentially forces Stockholm Syndrome into their victims. If it didn't, I'd think they probably have a lot more difficulty finding an man that would love them back. If the more ferocious ones would therefore have a problem finding a mate, it's their problem, not ours. Because as long as they're sexy and genuinly love their husband, then they shouldn't resort to brainwashing at all, now would they? But if the brainwashing is a good thing or a bad thing is open to interpretation. You might argue that otherwise, the setting wouldn't work. But to me, it always bothered me that these days, mamono marriages are all one-sided. They may treat their husbands well, but in the end is it any different than a farmer treating his cows well? Is the relationship between a mamono and her husband any different from that of a human farmer and his livestock? I really hope so, as otherwise this setting would be ''way ''too depressing for an escapist sexual fantasy. Say about me what you want, but I'm not making any of these things up, these are all legitemate means to interpret the latest changes in the MGE 'verse. If they weren't, I wouldn't be saying this, as I really used to like this setting. I wouldn't lie about these things if it was still the same. But yeah, it ''would ''still be possible to rape a married mamono anyway, and the male rapist himself can probably still feel pleasure from it. So if that's already possible, why does this Mushroom not allow it? Forgive me for sounding cruel, but Mamono could really use a lesson that shows them how unpleasant it is to be on the bottom of the food chain. What it's like to be merely the sex toy of a selfish predator. Because that's what they really sound like lately. And like I said, their standards for cheating seem a bit ''too specific to redeem them. You already marked by a Mamono? Safe. ''Anything ''else? You're still prey. And like you said, if it works on intentional thoughts, than it would be impossible to use this on Vampires, Elves, Dragons, Centaurs... And all mamono that tend to look down upon humans. Or at least, before KC made it clear that mamono only differ on the most shallow surface, and beneath that are ''exactly ''the same. I found it really unpleasant that the niceness, timidness, devotion,... none of that is real. So to me, Holsty's, Yeti's, Doppelgangers, Nightmares... They're all ruined. And all these things make me enjoy only my head canon. I only stay up to date for if there are interesting idea's to add to my head canon. To me, the setting is still very interesting and unique, but I can't enjoy it in the way it's supposed to be enjoyed anymore. @76.95.100.206 - I'm sorry, but what are you saying? I don't understand you point at all...